


1d25 days challenge - day 1 - Santa Express

by shniam



Series: 25 days Tumblr challenge [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M, Niall is Santas Elf, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the 25 days challenge on Tumblr</p><p>Liam takes his child on a Santa Express for breakfast.  He asks for a new pair of gloves but gets something else instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	1d25 days challenge - day 1 - Santa Express

**Author's Note:**

> my contribution to the 25days Challenge on Tumblr, a fic in 500 words
> 
> prompt was a picture of a steam train in the snow

Liam pulled his scarf around him, trying to prevent the snowflakes going down his neck. Snow was falling quickly, a thin layer settling on the station platform and tracks. The trees were covered in a smattering of snow that was reminiscent of the time Louis had let off the fire extinguisher in the office stairwell when the cigarette he’d been smoking wouldn’t go out. Stamping his feet to try and regain some circulation in his feet, Liam shoved his hands in his pockets, wishing he’d remembered his gloves, and looked down as he felt a tug on his coat.

Jack smiled up at his dad, eyes shining with wonder. “Daddy! Santa is coming!”

Liam looked up as the steam engine appeared, smoke bellowing from its chimney, leaving a trail behind it; when it was in full sight of the station, a whistle sounded and a figure stuck an arm out of a window.

“It’s Santa!” Jack’s voice joined the others waiting for Santa.

Liam put his arm around Jack’s shoulder, giving him a squeeze. “Yes it is.” He said, watching as the beautifully maintained steam-train pulled into the station, the gleaming black engine and burgundy carriages reminding him of the Harry Potter films.

“Come on Daddy, let’s find our seats!” Jack dragged Liam along the carriage until they found them. “Look Daddy, they know my name!” Jack pulled his hat off as he sat down, looking at the small place card with his name neatly written.

“So they do little man. Let’s take off your coat before they come round with breakfast.”   
Liam helped his son, getting him settled as the waiter came with their breakfasts.

They ate their breakfast, talking about the passing scenery. An excited chatter erupted as Santa made his way towards them. “Finish your toast; he’ll be here soon.” Liam told Jack.  
As Liam watched Santa a blond ‘elf’ wandered up to their table. “So, how’s it going guys?!” The Elf greeted them.

“We’re good boys!” Jack bounced in his seat. “I would like a Lego police station and Daddy would like a...” He paused, looking at his dad.

“A new pair of gloves!” Liam chuckled, holding up his pink fingers.

The elf laughed with him, “Sure that could be arranged.” He gave Liam a wink and Liam felt himself blush.

“Maybe a boyfriend.” Jack nodded. “I had a mummy, I want two daddies now.”

“You never know.” The elf whispered as he walked off, Liam still blushing.

When Santa came up to their table, Jack was stunned to hear him reel off his Christmas list word perfectly. Pulling a present out of his sack, he handed it over to the Jack.

“Oh and this is for Daddy.” Santa handed over a festive napkin to Liam.

Looking down, he found ‘Elf Niall’ had written a mobile number, along with ‘call me, I have some gloves’.

“I try to make all Christmas wishes come true.” Santa said with a wink, before moving on to the next table.


End file.
